


Unexpected

by SoraMJigen



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: After Ohtori, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Reunions, Romance, Tea, Ten Years Later, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Anthy x Utena. Not only did she promise herself, but she promised Utena that someday they would meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's my first Revolutionary Girl Utena fic! I've honestly loved this anime since I was a teenager and I find that as I get older, I understand it better. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my fics and if you really like them, feel free to share them, comment on them, and like them. :D

The crowds were heavy on a street whose name she didn’t know, but it wasn’t the first time she had been here. With nothing but a suitcase at her side, Anthy felt the cold pavement click beneath her heels. Its sound reminded her of the emptiness of Ohtori Academy’s main tower where her and her brother, Akio, resided. She could see him smiling cruelly and hear his taunts in her head, but she shrugged them off as she had done many times before. 

Through the dark clad crowd, her eyes widened at the sight approaching her. A pink haired woman with her head bowed and wearing a ripped school uniform was the only one walking slowly, as though being weighed down with some unshakable pain. Anthy knew the pain and understood it all too well as she charged forward, tearing through the people.

“Miss Utena! Utena! Utena!”

Yelling the name into the crowd, Anthy felt as though her voice wasn’t loud enough, but still mousy like when she attended the academy. Shaking her head, she refused to believe this and powered through the crowd, now screaming for Utena. The words seemed to fall on deaf ears except for the pink haired woman’s. With every syllable, the pain seemed to subside from her lithe frame. Gradually looking up, Anthy locked tear rimmed eyes with those of the hurt woman with bright blue eyes. She could feel her she was so close. Stretching a dark skinned hand out to her, she watched as the woman sluggishly raised her hand and extend her fingers to Anthy.

“Miss Utena!”

Anthy’s eyes met with a dark ceiling illuminated by silver moonlight that seeped in through her window. Sighing to herself, she realized that it was nothing more than a dream. It was like many dreams she had before, of meeting Utena in some fashion. Some nights Utena would be the rose bride, trapped in Ohtori’s madness. Other nights Utena would be waiting on a platform of roses surrounded by the night sky with a hand extended to Anthy. Sometimes Anthy would dream that she would open her closet door and Utena would be suspended by swords, with a pleading, tortured look in her eyes. That dream would shatter Anthy’s heart the most because she knew how deeply the swords drove into her body. She knew how every blade would sink deeper and deeper with every passing day and Akio would do nothing. Only soft whispers emerged from his lips with the promise of a prince and someone coming to free her. After many years, Anthy would grow numb to the pain until her time came to present herself as the Rose Bride at the Academy.

Sitting up in bed, Anthy parted her white curtains and gazed into the darkness of the night. Where Utena was she did not know and it ached her heart terribly. It had been years since Anthy fell from the casket and Utena vanished from her life. She couldn’t remember how many years exactly, for she had been travelling all this time, searching for Utena.

Anthy trekked the entire island of Japan and the surrounding waters, believing Utena to have drowned in the Pacific Ocean, but was rest assured when she remembered that Utena can swim. Anthy hiked her way throughout the region of China, traveled throughout the cities and country sides of Russia while dealing with the bitter cold, and explored every bazaar and county of India. She did not neglect the other countries or islands on the other side of the world, rather she took her time, combing through each inch of land. Anthy would often find herself hitchhiking to reach a new land or creating connections with those who could help her get where she had to be. In every place she would walk, she would ask locals if they knew of or seen any pink haired women and as always their response was a solemn ‘no’. 

Finding no luck on the Eastern half of the world, Anthy continued her search throughout the Western half. Every state, county, city, country side, mountain was touched by her examining eyes, and when she felt the anxiety gather in her mind, she would often seek refuge in flower shops or gardens. These gardens did not have bars or cages enclosing the roses from the outside world and hiding their beauty. They were open for all to see and adore. It was as though the world was opposite of Ohtori and inviting Anthy to discover it, despite how harsh and cruel it could be. She accepted the world’s flaws and continued about her search, with her head held high and her heart needing to fill the hole that Utena left.

The Amazon rainforest was one of the splendors the world had to offer that took her breath away. Lush green canopies dangling over her head, exotic flowers blooming and their smells were so much different than roses. Bugs and frogs flirted with Chu-chu ridiculously to the point where he curled up in Anthy’s collar and only poked his head out to observe the scenery. Thick trees stood like Ohtori towers, but did not reflect any foreboding evil or malice. Instead they encouraged her to keep her head up and stand tall, regardless of how hard her journey may be. Her tour guide was a man named Samuel who claimed he had seen a pink haired woman before, but to her disappointment it was a photograph of him with a Carnival performer. In no way did she look like Utena or even smile like Utena. It was life teasing her and enticing her to keep searching for her prince.

Her search ended when she reached the United States, a land full of hopes and dreams and promises. The dreams of Utena, the promise they made together, and the hope that she could encounter her soon gave Anthy a unique perspective on America’s qualities. She traveled from coasts to coasts, walking up the mountains, sauntering down the boulevards, and street walking. Finding herself by the country sides of Maine, she went north to Canada, and hiked through the snowy cities, the lush parks, and everywhere she could think of, but Utena was nowhere to be found. 

Sitting by the balcony of Niagra Falls, Anthy found herself in a dilemma. She had searched the world tirelessly and relentlessly and yet she could not find her. Recalling the promise she made to herself back at Ohtori Academy, Anthy knew she wouldn’t surrender her search until she found Utena. She would search and search until she could no longer walk or speak. Rising from the balcony, she felt the railing, and stared down into the immense falls. 

With the pounding of the water’s descent, she was suddenly brought back to the time when she nearly committed suicide. At the time she thought it would be grand; to throw herself from the roof where Utena and Anthy shared a room. From there on out she wouldn’t have to deal with any emotions that festered in her heart, the duties of being a Rose Bride, and the spell her brother cast upon her. These hardships weighed on her heart like a pile of swords and knowing that relief would be meeting the ground from a high level enticed her. Yet thankfully Utena was there to rescue her, the prince to save her princess from any distraught. Only afterwards did Utena fight for her freedom from such a horrific situation and to love her like Akio could never imagine. Now, she had to do the same. Not only did she promise herself, but she promised Utena that someday they would meet again. 

Once again, she tore through the Western half of the world. Revisiting cities and country sides and mountains she had seen before, there was still no sign or word of Utena. Flinging herself once more to the shores of France, she searched for Utena and eventually she found herself in New Zealand, with no sign of Utena. Instead, she found a room for the night and once again, like any other night, dreaming of Utena. 

Here she sat in bed at three in the morning, staring off into the night sky, wondering if Utena was still out there or even alive. The swords that attacked her at Ohtori had to harm her, if not do severe damage. Would Akio have caught her and transform her into the Rose Bride? Would Utena be the new Rose Bride and bear the pain and duties a Rose Bride had to offer? 

Anthy cringed, feeling her skin crawl from Akio’s words that rang in her head, and his touch that she still felt every now and then. Those nights satisfying his sexual need, the idea of him loving her; it was all a manipulation game that blew her mind when Utena fought for her. When the castle began to fall in the tower, Anthy was awakened. Her brother was a charlatan and the only one who could rescue her was the budding blossom of a real prince, Utena. Yet as she awoke to the truth, Akio still tried to seal her away, and she could do nothing, but accept it as Utena screamed for her. How numb she was that day, despite the split moments of pain that coursed through her with every blade. Yet sometimes she contemplated, whether would she have the blades driving through her or Akio. Now that she thought about it, she would have preferred the swords. But there were no swords or scars for her to bear now as she quietly prayed that Utena wouldn’t have to contend with them either.

Sighing to herself, Anthy figured she would just return to all the places she had been to before, and inquire everyone she could if they had seen or hear of a pink haired woman. Crawling back into bed, she noticed Chu-chu had awakened at some point and occupied a small space on her bed. Wrapping the covers around his tiny frame, Anthy smiled; Utena used to do that. Sliding in beside him, she lightly brought the covers to her chest as she fell asleep.

In the morning, Anthy showered while thinking about the new day. She would walk to the next city over; it wasn’t too far and after all the walking she had done in the past, another mile or two wouldn’t harm her. Since she had left Ohtori Academy and traveled to just about everywhere, Anthy had remained true to herself and Utena, but knew that her adventures would be more fun if Utena was by her side. To walk along the Seine while holding her hand or have a snowball fight in the snowy streets of St. Petersburg, it would have made traveling so much better. As she dressed, she wondered if she would travel the world again, but with Utena at her side. The romantic notion thrilled her as the image of her and Utena scouring the world for the meaning of life and love while having a grand time. 

Descending the wooden stairs to the lobby, she smiled to herself. The little inn hadn’t lost its charm, if anything it seemed to be warmer and more inviting. Anthy had stayed here years ago when spring began and each flower seemed to blossom, welcoming the sun after a long winter. It made her smile to see that this place had grown friendlier as Chu-chu slid down the railing. Catching him at the bottom of the stairs, she laughed softly and placed him on her shoulder.

As Anthy neared the front desk, her eyes widened at a sound quickly building from the little lounge the inn had. It was a soft, piano tune that shared the same exact notes as Miki’s song did from the Academy. She couldn’t remember the title of the song to save her life, but her brain swallowed every note as though she was hearing it for the first time. Was Miki here? Had he escaped Ohtori Academy? That wouldn’t make sense or would it? So overcome with shock, she didn’t even feel the suitcase break from her fingers, and hit the hardwood floor with a thud. 

Gently tugging at her hair, Chu-chu looked at her in confusion and watched her snap out of it. Sharply looking over at the lounge, she knew she had to go in there. Was there someone else that knew the song? Turning on her heel, Anthy swiftly walked into the little area where the music softly emanated. Slowly examining the room, she did not see a blue haired boy or girl, but instead she saw a player piano, seated at the middle of the room. A transparent pianist brushed the keys to that melody she knew so well and with every note, her heart seemed to beat louder. How strange it was, for this piano to know this tune. 

Shrugging it off, Anthy turned once more to the entry of the lounge, but from the corner of her eye she saw something rather peculiar. She had never noticed it before in the past, but now it seemed to be the most prominent thing in her line of vision. Turning to the rather strange sight, her mind was stunned at the vision before her.

Lazily draped on a chair, a pink haired woman stared intently out the window, as though waiting for someone. Fingers pressed to her lips, she brushed her long strands to the side revealing sky blue eyes that twinkled with a maturity that wasn’t there before during her time at Ohtori Academy. Something within Utena had changed and Anthy knew in her heart it was the night that the castle fell, the prince died, and the nobility by his kiss was no longer needed. She had gained nobility within that mere moment and now she bore its torn remnants on her breast. She could not be the prince, she had failed to rescue the princess from her casket, and pull her into her arms. However, what Utena did not realize was that she freed Anthy regardless and that was a powerful act of nobility that Akio could never replicate. The maturity of no longer being an adolescent now, but a strong woman, was as clear as the sun shined. It synced so well with Anthy’s confidence, now struggling to be strong, but faltering at the mere sight of Utena.

“M-miss Utena,” Anthy moved her lips, but no sound emerged. 

The piano swallowed every syllable that formed from her mouth as she felt herself choking on that name. Utena Tenjou, Utena Tenjou, Utena Ten- 

“Miss Utena!”

She spoke it, a whisper, just like in her dream, but it wasn’t enough. She had to be louder, she was confident now, she could take on the world (and how she did), and surely she could say the name of the woman she so dearly treasured.

“Miss Utena!”

Louder her brain demanded and without a single breath or hesitation, she called out.

“MISS UTENA!”

The piano seemed to fall into a tense silence that shook the room and caused Chu-chu to fall from Anthy’s shoulder. It rattled her being as she watched the owner of the pink hair grow rigid, as though she was locking herself in a memory, and trying to remember that voice. She knew that voice, that voice that had haunted her dreams, and the very voice that made her alive and walk the world. Her head was clockwork, slowly ticking, slowly turning, slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly widening eyes, and slowly slowing her breath. Her fingers dropped from her mouth, nearly hitting her porcelain tea cup in front of her. Shakily standing from the table as though a million swords had impaled her, she stared at the purple haired woman across the room.

“Hi-Himemiya?”

Her voice trembled, overwrought with awe and shock at the sight of the woman before her. Never before had she looked so beautiful and it made Utena’s heart pound rapidly against her ribcage to the point where it strummed itself into silence. Her parted lips stretched into a smile as she felt water collect in the corner of her eyes. All these years of walking the world, she had thought Anthy was dead or lost. She had thought the fall had brutally killed her to the point where no one could recognize her, not even Utena. Over the years, she escaped Ohtori Academy, and roamed the world with the fragile hope that Anthy was still alive and well somewhere. With every passing day, guilt and depression engulfed her and she could hear the monsters in her head accusing her of killing someone she loved. But now as she stared at Anthy, she could feel every monster die along with any sadness and guilt that made a home in her heart. She didn’t want to stop staring, she didn’t want to lose this wondrous feeling, she didn’t want to lose Anthy. Not again, Utena knew she couldn’t handle it, and so with all the strength she had in her lithe frame, she spoke up.

“Himemiya!” 

“Miss Utena!”

Running forward, the women felt the world melt away and every person that may have existed or were still alive meant nothing to them. Every thought was blotted out with nothing, but each other’s faces as every detail came into view. Those adult blue eyes, those strands of violet hair, that bright smile that never changed after all these years, this new smile brimming with confidence and hopes and dreams. Anthy felt her shoes give way, but they did not stop her from running. Utena laughed to herself as she watched the heels break from Anthy, like chains falling from a freed prisoner. Her smile faded fast as she felt her feet trip over a toppled chair. Quickening her pace, Anthy reached for Utena’s hands which threw themselves before her. With one hand, she grabbed Utena’s hand which seemed to rapidly descend like her body. Pulling her upward, Anthy swiftly pulled her close to her chest, and held her there. Burying her head into Anthy’s neck, Utena didn’t let go and held her close. Their hands held each other together, like reuniting two pieces of a puzzle that were never meant to be broken apart. 

“Himemiya,” Utena started, her voice shaking with every word as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I-I thought thefall-“

“Amazingly, I wasn’t hurt. The casket broke my fall. When that broke, I left Ohtori to find you,” Anthy started, her own vocals being suffocated by the tears slowly collecting in the corners of her eyes.

“I’ve been searching for so long, Miss Utena,” the warmth of Utena’s frame made her heart beat fast as though it would explode from everything happening in this moment. Smiling, she let it pound against her chest as she felt Utena’s heart beating wildly at her hand. It was loud and powerful, just like Utena, and it made her grin through the tears. 

“I-I…I don’t even know how long it’s been,” at that realization, Anthy was amazed at the size of this world, and how that not even in ten years could she find one person. Then again, it was like searching for a pink needle in a green haystack, and new places were always being built which only added to the challenge. It didn’t matter now as she felt Utena place a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“T-ten years, Himemiya, ten years,” she spoke through the joyful sobs at reuniting with her beloved. 

It had been so long since they felt each other’s embrace and seen each other smile. Ohtori Academy was a curse and a blessing in disguise. A curse for everything they had endured regarding Akio and his game of rose duels, but a blessing for meeting each other, growing with each other, and falling in love. Had they not met, their lives would never be the same. Utena would be nothing more than a tomboyish school girl and Anthy would continue her life as the rose bride until she broke. Yet somewhere, in their heart of hearts, they knew fate would bind them to each other, and somehow, in one way or another, make them meet again. They clung to hope, to help guide them to each other. Whether it was by travelling the world for ten years or happening to stumble upon each other in the most unexpected of places, they were grateful to be united once more. Through the tears, they smiled at each other’s presence, and how they would never leave each other’s side again regardless if it was by force or choice. Maybe they would travel the world again and experience the fun they didn’t have and feel their bond grow even stronger. But for now, they merely held each other for as long as they pleased. 

“Ten years,” Anthy chirped up after many passed minutes, looking deeply into Utena’s blue orbs.

Anthy rushed to wipe her tears with a handkerchief she kept on her person and offered it to Utena. Taking the cloth, Utena nodded while drying her eyes and rosy cheeks. Anthy smiled, red had always looked good on the pink haired woman. 

“Shall we have our tea then?”

“I would love to,” Utena smiled and extended a hand to Anthy, who accepted it with all the grace of a princess. Leading her to the table, Utena pulled her chair out for her, and returned to her seat. Waving over a waiter, Anthy grinned at her school uniform clad prince, knowing that the hole in her heart was filled with undeniably true love, and that she would never be without Utena another day in her life.


End file.
